An Alternative Beginning
by sethummerfan
Summary: COMPLETE How did seth and summer get together if anna was never there? early season 1 fluff S&S CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Its all Joshes untill i win the lottery !

A/N Ok so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so be kind in your criticism! Just a bit of Sethummer fluff to get you through the day. I was inspired by a dream I had and I thought I would try to turn it into a story. It takes place at the start of season 2 around episode 8 or thereabout and there is no Anna!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was Friday night and the fantastic four were in the Cohen living room playing some playstation. It had become routine since Ryan and Marissa started dating for the four of them to hang out. Ryan and Marissa had become attached at the hip so if Seth wanted to spend time with his dear old buddy that meant spending time with Marissa, but he didn't mind hanging with Ryrissa as it brought along the added bonus of Summer Roberts -the woman of his dreams! Summer was in the same predicament as Seth if she wanted to see her best friend it meant hanging with Ryrissa.

Summer complained most of the time that she was left being the third wheel with Cohen all the time but deep down underneath she was kinda glad. As much as she hated to admit it he wasn't that bad a guy after all and he was really starting to grow on her. He of course could never find that out just imagine what that would do to her reputation.

After half an hour of watching Ryrissa making out and acting all lovey dovey Seth and Summer got really bored.

Seth couldn't stand it anymore "who wants to go to the pier and get some Pizza?"

"Sounds good" replied Summer.

There was no reply from the two lovebirds their mouths were… occupied!!

"Well it looks like it's just me and you Summer"

"Don't go getting any ideas Cohen I am only coming because I am starving"

"Yes I can see how sitting on a couch all evening eating cookies and doing nothing can make you hungry"

She could sense the sarcasm in his voice "Just shut up and get your ass in the car"

"Anything for you my little Summerwummer"

"Ew, don't ever call me that again"

"Anything for my little pumpkin pie"

"Ugh"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down on the pier the two finished their slices simultaneously and threw their papers in the nearby trashcan.

"So what do you want to now? I couldn't face going back to watching another Ryrissa makeout session" Seth turned to Summer to wait for her reply.

"I know those two make me want to vomit"

"Well howbout we take a nice romantic walk on the beach?"

"Walk I can do but you can forget about the romantic bit Cohen we are trying to get away from all that remember"

"Right my bad now lets go on that strictly non romantic stroll"

Summer rolled her eyes and followed Seth down to the beach. Summer actually enjoyed these times she had alone with Seth she was beginning to see a really cute side to him. Sure he was annoying sometimes with all his sarcasm but he was definitely not the total geek she once thought he was. She was really glad that Ryan came along so she could have the chance to get to know him a bit better. She was starting to really like everything about him she even loved bickering with him 'cause in some strange way she was kinda turned on by it! She mentally slapped herself for thinking these thoughts and ran a little to catch up to Seth.

The whole time on the beach with Summer Seth was silently thanking Jesus and Moses for finally letting his dream start to come true not only did Summer know his name she was also hanging with him by her own choice.

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. BANG! Summer leapt in to Seth's arms and threw her legs around his waist straddling him. A few hundred meters down the beach under the Pier there was some kind of disturbance and Seth did not care to go find out what the cause of it was so without thinking twice and with summer still clinging on to him he began to run back to the parking lot where the car was parked. He did not want to stick around to be a witness for the cops unlike Ryan he liked his seemingly drama free life.

When they arrived at the parking lot both out of breath they were met by cop cars and ambulances. Seth had only managed to carry Summer a few feet before his arms gave way. After all he was lacking in upper body strength another differing trait from Ryan. They made their way to the Range Rover and once safely inside tears began to stream down Summer's face.

Seth reached is arm over and stroked her back " Hey sum are you ok?"

He got no reply.

"Come on don't cry we're alright there is nothing to worry about. I understand if you got a fright I did too, but its ok we are safe. Please stop the tears I can't stand to see you hurting"

With that she turned to Seth put her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes with Seth stroking her long dark hair. She started mumbling something into his shoulder. He couldn't make out everything she said but he got something about a dead uncle being shot at a beach party when she was a child or something. He figured that what just happened had brought back some bad memories.

When the tears started to cool off she gently pulled away from Seth and smiled.

"Thanks for the hug I needed that".

Seth smiled back "your welcome my arms are at your disposal anytime you need them".

"I will remember that for when I need some heavy lifting done"

"Well I meant anytime you need a hug I am not so good with the schlepping of heavy things"

Summer let out a small smile. "Hey Seth, would you mind taking me home I think I have had enough drama for one night"

"Sure thing" and with that he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth drove Summer back to her house and they were now standing outside her front door.

"Thanks Seth for everything you were really brave tonight carrying me back to the car like my own personal superhero"

Seth blushed a little "Well for you Summer anytime you know that right, that I would do anything to protect you"

Now it was time for Summer to do the blushing she believed every word he said recently he was always there for her with his protective arm around her when she needed it most, in Tijuana with the whole overdose debacle and when that Donnie guy came to the party with the gun and shot Luke. "That's really sweet Cohen I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Well what can I say I am a man of many talents! Well I better start heading home. Night Summer"

With that he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"You missed"

"What"

"My lips dumbass!!" and with that she pulled Seth into her, reached on her tippy toes and gave Seth the most passionate kiss she could muster up.

When they finally had to pull away for air Seth was left speechless. What had happened here? He thought to himself. Did Summer Roberts the girl of his dreams just kiss him for the second time? He couldn't comprehend what had just happened but he certainly wasn't complaining. Seth was interrupted from his thoughts by Summer asking him a question.

"So Seth would you maybe wanna watch a DVD with me its still early" She was acting as nothing had happened except for the slight blushing on her cheeks. She was thankful that she finally had the courage to kiss him after secretly wanting to since they shared their first kiss by the pool at his Granddads birthday a few weeks earlier.

"Um, sure why not the night is still young, but on one condition. I get to pick the movie!" He gave her a small grin showing his totally cute and irresistible dimples.

"No chance bucko. My house, my choice" She flashed him a quick grin and guided him through the house up to her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth was a little surprised that she had taken him to her room but who was he to question her motives? He certainly wasn't complaining.

"So what are we watching then Summer?"

"I was thinking maybe 'The Notebook'"

"I haven't heard of that, what's it about?"

Summer gave a slight cheeky smile "Its kind of a psychological thriller, you'll like it I promise"

"Good I though you were going to pick some soppy chick flick"

Summer had to feign a cough to cover her slight laughter before jumping on to her luxurious pink bed with the remotes in hand.

Seth went to sit on what looked like a pretty uncomfortable chair, before Summer stopped him.

"Come sit on the bed Seth. I promise I won't bite and besides you will need the pillows to hide behind when you get scared". She gave another little cough.

Seth went and sat on the bed and tried to make himself comfortable. He was a bit confused as to how he ended up in Summer Roberts bedroom and he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Ten minutes into the movie Seth turned to Summer. "This isn't a thriller is it? It's a soppy chick flick"

Summer smiled " I thought you wouldn't watch it if you knew what it was about but just give it a chance its really good I promise"

Seth gave a dramatic sigh to emphasise his displeasure in her choice of movie but to be honest he wouldn't have cared if she had wanted to watch a cardboard box. He was lying on a bed next to summer what more could he ask for? (Well besides lying in bed next to summer, but maybe that would be pushing it a bit – For now at least)

As the movie went on Summer began to gravitate towards Seth and by the end just as Noah and Ally were sharing their last moments together Summer was snuggled up against Seth with a few tears running down her cheek. Seth was also shedding a tear or two.

"Is that a tear I see" Summer asked as the credits began to roll.

"I have allergies"

"Whatever you say but you have to admit it's a sad movie"

"That it is…." Seth was interrupted by the loud ring of Summer's phone. She reached across him to her nightstand and answered the phone while still lying across Seth's chest. He could really get used to this he thought to himself.

"Hey Daddy…ok….no don't worry I'll be fine…I understand…bye Daddy…love you too. Night"

"That was my dad..."

"I got that" Seth interrupted

Summer glared at him and continued "Well he got held up at something in San Diego and he wont be able make it home tonight"

"Um ok" Seth replied unsure of what this had to do with him.

"I was wondering if… maybeyoucouldspendthenightwithmehere" She blurted out.

"Sorry didn't really catch that"

"Well Gloria is at some spa or health place and Marissa is probably with Ryan and I don't really like staying in the house on my own so if you wouldn't mind could you maybe stay here with me?"

"Uh, Sure, no problem"

"Thanks Cohen"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A half an hour later Summer was standing in her en-suite brushing her teeth. What was she thinking? Did she just invite Seth Cohen to spend the night? She couldn't believe what she was thinking. Two months ago she could not have told you who Seth Cohen was even if you offered her a lifetime supply of Chanel Purses, and now here she was spending a great night with him just chilling out. Usually it took a raging Newport party with people who didn't know the real her or people she didn't care about to make a great night.

She thought to herself if that was really who she was. Was she destined to be another shallow newpsie party girl concerned only with appearance or could Seth be her escape, a chance for her to be herself.

Summer had enjoyed the earlier kiss so much that she would go as far as saying that it was the best kiss she ever had even though Seth was hardly experienced in that field! She wanted to go in to the bedroom throw him down on the bed and devour him, but she couldn't.

Or could she?

Was she ready to risk her reputation for Seth Cohen (who she was beginning to think was the sweetest most caring guy she had ever met)?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth was standing awkwardly in the middle of Summer's room unsure of what to do with himself. I still could not believe what was happening. This was the kind of thing he has fantasised about since he first laid eyes on her and now that the moment had finally come he had no idea how to act.

Summer finally returned from the bathroom. All of her make-up had been removed and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Seth thought to himself that he had never seen her look as beautiful.

"Where should I sleep do you want me to take the couch downstairs or…?

Summer interrupted him "No, its fine you can just sleep in here I am too lazy to get you sheets and stuff"

Summer lied she wasn't too lazy she just wanted to be in the same room as Seth. God what was she thinking she had no idea what was coming over her

"Okay, I guess I can sleep on that chair it actually looks quite comfy"

"Don't be stupid my bed is more than big enough for both of us"

Seth choked a little when she told him she wanted to share a bed with him the last time they were in this kind of situation in TJ she only slept on the bed because she didn't want to get a nasty rash off the pull out Sofa, now she was asking him to share a bed when she could have sent him to anyone of the many quest rooms.

Summer noticed Seth's hesitation "It's ok Cohen I don't bite! Now go get changed"

"Uh Summer, I don't have anything to change in too I wasn't really expecting you to ask me to sleep over"

"Take off your pants"

"Excuse me?" Seth was a little shocked at her demand.

"You have boxers on right? Just sleep in them"

"Well ok if you think you can resist me in just my boxers" Seth nervously but cheekily replied

Summer laughed a little at his comment "I am sure I can control my self"

Well at least she hoped she could at this moment she couldn't promise anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth returned from the bathroom wearing nothing but his Spiderman boxers.

"Nice shorts Cohen!!"

"Thanks I uh wasn't planning on anyone seeing them"

"Well I think they are cute now get into the bed before you freeze your ass off"

Seth walked over to the bed that Summer was occupying and slid in under the covers. He was careful to keep his distance even though he wanted nothing more than to role on top of her and have a repeat performance of the earlier kiss. He had no idea that Summer was feeling exactly the same way.

"So do you wanna just go to sleep?" Seth decided to break the awkward silence.

"I am not really tired do you will you talk with me for a little while?"

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about? And please do not say the Valley and Shoes!!"

Summer gave him a slight whack on his chest "Hey I can talk about more than teen dramas and fashion! I want to talk about Seth Cohen"

"Why do you want to talk about me?"

"I want to get to know you. I mean I know that you like comic books and mumbling but I want to know like who you are. How come I never noticed you before the end of the summer?"

"Am …I don't know because nobody ever noticed me, before Ryan came along I was always just a 'bobble headed geek who listens to Emo'. Can we like not talk about this. I don't like to think about it"

Summer watched as Seth's face dropped. She felt bad how could she have been so mean to him. Well technically she wasn't being mean if she had no idea who he was, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't have made the effort to get to know him before now. Summer did the only thing she could think of to try and make Seth feel even a small bit better. She reached over to him grabbed his face and kissed the hell out of him.

After the initial shock of Summers surprise movement Seth began to kiss her back. The kiss was slow and passionate but also a little needy. Seth wanted to show Summer how much he cared about he and let her know that she did not have to pretend she was someone else when she was in public. Seth knew that deep down she was a beautiful person and he needed to show her it was alright to be herself.

Summer was a little shocked at her own actions but she was totally not regretting them. It was a big decision to kiss Seth. She knew that Seth was different from all the other guys she hooked up with. They were just for fun but she could feel that this was going to be different not just a random hook up, but the beginning of something special.

After a few minutes of making out hands began to wander as they became more comfortable with the kiss. Seth surprised Summer by rolling her over and lying on top of her. She was surprised by his confidence and enjoyed letting him take control. It felt right to have his bare chest on top of hers. She felt safe she had never felt like this before.

Before things got too far Summer pulled away. "We need to stop I cant do this"

Seth's face fell and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. It almost broke her heart so she quickly tried to explain herself.

"I mean I want this. You and me…" she said gesturing between herself and him "but I think we are starting something big here and I just don't want to rush it you know? This is already happening really quickly"

She searched his eyes for some confirmation that he knew what she was talking about. She got her confirmation when he gave her the most adorable grins she had ever seen in her life. He nodded "yeah, I get it"

"I …I think we should take things one step at a time"

"We can take things what ever way you want Summer. As long as I am even in the same room as you I am happy"

She loved the way he was so understanding he was not like the other guys who just wanted to get in her pants so they would say what she wanted to hear. He was saying it because he meant it.

"You are truly adorable Cohen" she flashed him a cheesy grin even though she was scaring herself a bit things really were moving quickly.

"And you Roberts are truly beautiful" Summer blushed she could not believe how cute he was being she reached up and gave him a slow kiss to thank him.

"So how bout we try that sleeping thing now. All that 'talking' has made me sleepy"

Seth rolled off Summer back to his own side of the bed and reached over to shut of the bedside lamp. Before he knew it Summer snuggled up against him put a hand across his waist and rested her head on his chest. Seth put his arm around her and rested his head on to of hers.

"Goodnight Summer"

"Night Cohen"

At the back of her mind Summer was thinking about what was gonna happen come Monday. Was she going to revert back to old bitchy Summer or be the new and improved Summer with Seth? She tried not to think about that because the moment was too perfect to be ruined by thoughts of reputation and popularity.

Seth drifted into a sweet slumber with his arms encasing Summer, thinking about how perfect his life was now that Summer was part of it. He never wanted to let her go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer woke at about 11am after one of the best nights sleeps she had ever had full of sweet dreams. When she felt Seth's arms around her the memories of last night came flooding back to her. A huge smile appeared on her face. She looked up at Seth who also had a huge grin on his face. She didn't think it was possible to sleep and smile at the same time but she was glad it was 'cause he looked cuter than ever. She wished she could spend the rest of her life in this moment well the rest of the day at least.

After about 15mins of watching Seth sleep and feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her, her stomach started to grumble telling her she was hungry. She decided that she would go and cook Seth and herself some Pancakes and Bacon. Before she could get off the bed she felt an arm grab her wrist. She turned round to see a now awake Seth beaming back at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

"Morning Sunshine" Seth replied and pulled her down to him to greet her properly with a kiss. Summer smiled and began to get up again.

"Where do you think your going" Seth tried to pull her in for another kiss but Summer pulled away. He was afraid that she was having regrets about what had happened last night but he tried to act normally until she gave him reason to be really scared. Now that he knew what it was like to be this close to Summer he never wanted to go back to having to admire her from afar.

"I am going to make you some breakfast"

Seth smiled "How did you know I was hungry?"

"Your rumbling stomach woke me up!"

"I will tell it to be quiet next time"

"Who said there was gonna be a next time" Summer said with a straight face. She watched as Seth's face fell "but I thought…" Seth was cut of by Summers lips she couldn't stand to see him so disappointed.

"Hey I was just kidding, surprisingly you make a comfy pillow so I guess there can be a next time"

" Good to know I am good for something"

Summer leaned back down to him and gave him a quick peck " Go back to sleep I will bring you some breakfast when its done"

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

"No"

"Well I am now you miss Roberts are wonderful, beautiful and amazing"

"Cheesy Cohen now go back to sleep".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer was humming a song to herself while frying the pancakes when she felt two arms snake around her waste. Seth began nibbling her neck.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep"

"I couldn't sleep without you next to me"

"How did you manage the last seventeen years" She turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"I Didn't"

"You didn't what"

"I didn't sleep ever! Last night was the first time that I ever slept cause you were there!" He grinned down at Summer.

"Well you must be awfully tired we better go back to bed after breakfast"

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Summer reached up on her toes and began kissing Seth. They broke for air "I think we should do some more of this too you know since I haven't done a lot of making out these past few years there is a lot of making up to do". Summer reached up and kissed him again and they didn't stop until they were interrupted by the sound of the smoke alarm.

"Shit, I forgot the pancake was on" Summer turned around and quickly took the pan off the heat.

"Do you wanna go to the diner?"

"Nah, I just have some toast lets go back to bed" Seth replied and began leading Summer upstairs.

"Won't your parents be wondering where you are?"

"Nope, I got that covered I rang Ryan earlier to tell him to cover for me"

"When?"

"When I woke up this morning when you were still sleeping beautifully"

"You were watching me sleep Cohen that's creepy" Summer pretended to be freaked even though she was doing the same earlier but it was fun to mess with Seth so she took off in a sprint towards her room. Seth played along and started chasing her he knew that she was watching him sleep too why else would he have had a big grin on his face?

Seth caught up with Summer in her room and tackled her to the bed and began tickling her.

"Cohen stop that tickles"

"Too bad that's what you get for burning my breakfast"

"Cohen seriously I can't breath I am gonna pass out"

"OW" Summer had nudged him a bit harder than she meant to.

"Stopping now"

"I'm sorry Cohen. Where did I hit you?"

"Right here" Seth pointed to his cheek and Summer kissed it better.

"Anywhere else?"

"Right about here" Seth pointed to his lips and smiled cheekily Summer saw what he was doing but kissed him anyway but this time it was more of a peck she deepened the kiss and searched out his tongue with her own.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making out, sleeping and watching season 1 of The Valley. Summer couldn't believe Seth had never watched The Valley before so she insisted on a marathon of the best season. Seth surprisingly didn't put up a fight after all the longer it went on the longer he got to spend in bed with his arms around Summer he wished the weekend would never end 'cause he knew that come Monday in school there was a good chance that Summer could go back to ignoring him in public. No matter how amazing there weekend had been he knew that she had insecurities about being seen with him in public he would just have to prove to her that he was worth risking her popularity for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N I hope you like it let me know if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the great reviews many of you wanted me to continue this story so here it is.Enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening after wearing out the DVD player and Summers lips Seth decided he should head home for a few hours and get some face time in with the rents and Ryan. Summer was snoozing in his arms and he didn't want to wake her up because she looked so cute so he gently slid out from under her. He wasn't as gentle as he should have been and he accidentally woke Summer up.

"Where are you off to?"

"Home"

"But I thought Ryan was covering for you"

"You obviously don't know that Ryan is a horrible liar and nearly as bad as my mom and that's bad! so I need to go home for a while so they don't send out a search party for me"

"So you were going to leave me without saying goodbye. I'm hurt Cohen" Summer feigned hurt by pouting her lips. Seth being Seth obviously found this totally adorable and crawled on top of Summer and said goodbye properly.

"Mmm that was better. You're a quick learner Cohen"

"I learn from the best" He gave her a quick peck and made his way off the bed and towards the door.

Seth was half way down the stairs when he thought of something. He turned on his feet and ran back up to Summers room.

When Summer heard Seth bounding up the stairs she went over to the door to see what he was doing. They nearly bumped into each other when they both reached the door at the same time.

"Did you forget something or are you just missing me already?"

"I was missing you and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date tomorrow night?"

Seth became nervous and looked at his feet while waiting for Summers reply. He didn't know why he was so nervous probably because he still couldn't believe that Summer would want to spend time with him alone. Summer noted Seth's nervousness so she lifted his chin with her hand and looked him in the eye.

"I would love to go on a date with you"

Seth instantly relaxed and kissed Summer on the nose to thank her.

"So I will pick you up at 7.30 tomorrow evening"

"Perfect. What are we doing."

"It a surprise you will have to wait and see" To be honest Seth had no idea what he was going to do so he couldn't tell her if he wanted to.

"oooh I love surprises"

"Well you will love this one I promise so I will pick you up tomorrow"

"Cool, but wait does that mean I have to wait like…" Summer looked at her watch "23 hours to see you again" Seth was shocked with Summers announcement. Two weeks ago she could not be paid to spend time with him and now she was counting down the hours till she could spend time with him. Seth was going to take this in his stride because who knows how long it would last.

"Are you saying you are going to miss me?" Seth replied smugly while snaking his arms around her waist.

"No what I meant to say was I only have 23 hours before I HAVE to see you again its far to soon!" Summer retaliated with a cheeky grin.

"Ok if that's too soon we can cancel our date and I will see you in two weeks!"

"Hey I was just kidding of course I will miss you 23 hours is far too long"

"Good cause I was kidding too. Now I really have to go"

"Okay I will see you tomorrow"

After one more goodbye kiss Seth left to make sure his parents knew he was still alive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After some quality Seth Ryan time in the pool house Seth finally came up with an idea for his big date with Summer. After a couple of outrageous over the top ideas he finally settled on dinner and a date. How original!

Seth was lying in his bed thinking about what else but Summer and the events of the previous night. He was still wrapping his head around the whole thing when he heard the door of his room opening. A few seconds later a small brunette appeared around the corner.

Seth switched on the lamp beside his bed and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Summer?"

"That's me!"

"What are you doing here" Seth was very surprised

"Well I remembered that you said you couldn't sleep without me and I didn't want you to be tired for our date." Summer replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Glad to see you care so much but how did you get in its like 1 in the morning"

"I went round the back and woke Atwood and got him to let me in I didn't want to knock on the door cause I didn't want to wake Sandy and Kirsten"

"But you didn't mind waking Ryan?"

"Nope he has disturbed us enough times with his marathon make-out sessions with coop so I thought it was time for some payback. Enough about that are you going to make some room in there for me?" Summer pointed towards Seth's Bed.

Seth scooted over and lifted his covers inviting Summer to get in. Summer removed her long coat to reveal her Pyjamas to a confused Seth. Summer noticed the confusion so she decided to enlighten him.

"I wasn't going to sleep in my underwear now was I? That may be okay for you but some of us have a little more class than that!" She got in to the bed and snuggled into Seth and continued her explanation. "Besides I was already in bed in my PJ's when I couldn't sleep and decided to visit you."

"Why couldn't you sleep" Seth enquired while gently stroking his fingers through her hair.

Summer leaned into his touch and was beginning to get sleepy "I was having nightmares about that time my uncle got shot and then I got freaked out by the empty house and I didn't want to be alone so I came here."

"Well you are welcome in my bed anytime"

"I will keep that in mind."

After a few minutes of whispering random things to each other the both fell into a peaceful sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Seth and Summer were woken by the feeling that there was someone else in the room and they were right. They opened their eyes simultaneously and were greeted by a surprised Sandy standing by the bed.

Sandy was just carrying out his normal morning routine by waking Seth when he got the shock of his life. Even though he did not like to admit it his son had been a loner for the most part of his life and he never in a million years expected to walk into his room to find him in bed spooning Summer Roberts or any girl for that matter.

"Ok you two downstairs now Seth I think we need to have a little talk."

"Ok Dad we will be down in a minute"

Sandy gave Seth a look to let him know he wasn't going to get away with this that easy and made his way out the door.

When Seth and Summer first saw Sandy they quickly separated themselves and were now sitting on opposite sides of the bed. When Sandy left they both looked at each other and burst into giggles. After calming down a little Summer realised what had just happened.

"You are in deep shit Seth"

"Nah its ok Stanford is just a big teddy bear I can take him, its Kiki I am worried about she's not as sweet as she looks so lets get downstairs before dad tells her the wrong story."

"I am sorry this is all my fault I should not have come over"

Seth moved over to Summer and but a comforting arm around her. " Don't be silly I wont be in too much trouble its not your fault you shouldn't have to spend the night at home alone and I am very glad you came over" He finished with a kiss on her lips "Now go put your clothes on." Seth shook his head "I never thought I would be saying that to you"

Summer smirked and kissed him quickly "I guess we are both doing a lot of things this weekend we thought we would never be doing but they are good things. I am glad I kissed you yesterday even though you may be grounded for life now"

"I am glad you kissed me too." Summer smiled sweetly at his reply he was being so unbelievably cute.

"Time to face the parents!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer left pretty soon after an awkward breakfast with Seth and his parents. She knew that Kirsten and Sandy were not really mad at her but she was still a little embarrassed about sneaking into their house in the middle of the night to share a bed with their precious little boy.

When Summer left, Seth was summoned to the living room for a little chat with Sandy but surprisingly he wasn't in as much trouble as he thought he would be after explaining the situation.

"Summers Dad was away and she was in the house all alone and she got scared so she came her."

"Summer is welcome to stay here anytime" Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing "but.." ah there it was the famous but he knew it was too good to be true "next time she can stay in the guestroom there will be no more sharing beds. Got it?"

"Got it. But just so you know nothing happened we just slept"

"Good to know but you got to be safe if you do you know…"

"uh ya can I leave now before this gets totally awkward?"

"Sure, Seth if you don't mind my asking since when are you and Summer together?"

"uh yesterday"

"How did you manage that? Summers hot!"

"Daaaaaaaaaad never say that again that's just wrong I am leaving now"

Seth left the room quickly trying to shed the conversation from his memory it wouldn't have been as bad if it had been the first time Sandy had made that remark but unfortunately it wasn't. Sandy thought Summer was hot that's just "ew" as Summer herself would put it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luckily for Seth his parents had been understanding enough not to ground him for life and allow him to go on his date with Summer. Seth was making his way up to Summers front door with a bunch of whit lilies ready to take Summer on their date.

Seth rang the doorbell and waited nervously for Summer to make her appearance.

Summer was putting the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard the doorbell. She quickly gathered her stuff and made her way down the stairs to greet Seth.

"Hey Seth"

"Hey, you ready for our date? Oh I got you these" Seth handed Summer the flowers and Summer took them gratefully thanking Seth with a kiss.

"They are beautiful how did you know I like lilies"

"I didn't I just thought they were beautiful like you"

"Cheesy Cohen just let me put these in some water and then we can leave"

"Ok I will wait in the car"

Summer and Seth were in the Range Rover on the way to the restaurant.

"So Cohen what big surprise date have you planned for us tonight?"

"I was thinking we could grab some dinner and then go and watch a movie"

"Original!"

"Well I tried Captain Oats and even Ryan and this was the best any of us could come up with"

"Well as long as your paying I don't mind"

"Here I was thinking that my company would be enough but obviously you are only using me for my wallet"

" You really are a quick learner"

"Lucky for you I got my pocket money yesterday"

"Pocket money what are you 7?"

"and three quarters"

"Enough with the comedy shut up and drive, I am starving"

Near the end a very enjoyable meal Summer noticed a small blond standing near the door waiting to pick up some take-out. She tensed up an remembered that she was eating dinner with Seth Cohen. She was not ready yet for the whole population of Harbour to know she was with Seth Cohen so she decided to do some damage control.

"I need to use the bathroom I will be right back"

"ok Sum"

She got up out of her chair and headed towards the bathroom which was also in the direction of the door and walked up to the blond.

"Hey Jess" Summer put on her fake face and retorted back to the Summer everyone knew at school.

"Hey Summer what are you doing here got a hot date?"

"Ha no actually I am just here having dinner with my dad" Summer felt bad about lying about being with Seth but she just wasn't ready for everyone to know her business.

"PICK UP FOR COLLETI"

"Oh that's me I better get going I don't want this to be cold by the time I get home"

"Ok see you Monday"

Summer made sure Jessica had left before she returned to table to see Seth playing with the end of his desert. Summer sat back down opposite him.

"I was beginning to think you had fallen down the loo!"

"Sorry about that Coop rang while I was in there and she had to tell me about the latest drama with her and Ryan"

"Ok so you ready to go watch that movie"

"Sure but can we skip the cinema I am feeling tired you wanna just go back to my house and watch a DVD" Summer did not want to run the risk or running into anyone else she knew.

"Okay but make it my house cause I have a better DVD collection and you can sleep in the guest room cause your dad isn't back yet!"

"Sounds like a plan and that way you get to keep your precious pocket money"

"Okay I will get the bill and we can leave"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After stopping off at Summers house to get her stuff for school in the morning they made there way back to Seth's living room where they were watching some stupid Owen Wilson movie. Well they weren't really watching the movie they were having more fun exploring each others mouths. Seth was lying on the couch with Summer on top of him when they were interrupted by a coughing Kirsten. The twosome quickly sat up and readjusted themselves.

"uh Hey mum what's up?"

"I am off to bed and you two have school tomorrow so don't stay up too late. And Summer I set up the bed in the guest room so there is no need for a repeat of last nights events ok"

"Ok night mom"

"Night Mrs.C"

"Goodnight You two"

Kirsten made her way out of the room leaving Seth to launch a tickling attack on Summer.

"COHEN stop it, it tickles"

"That's the point Summer"

"Please Stop or…"

"Or what?"

"I will never let you in my bed again" That did the trick and Seth quickly stopped the tickling. "I think its time for bed I don't want to fall asleep again in English tomorrow Mr. Murray was really mad when that happened last week"

"Ok come on I will show you the guest room"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer couldn't sleep she was feeling really guilty about earlier even though Seth was oblivious to the whole situation she still felt really bad. It also didn't help that there was only a wall separating her and Seth. After spending the last two nights with Seth she found it hard to sleep on her own because she knew she was missing out on that comforting feeling of Seth's arms wrapped protectively around her. Of course she couldn't spend every night with Seth his Parents or her dad would never have it. She decided that it wouldn't be that bad if she snuck in to Seth for a few hours she could set her alarm and be back in her bed before Sandy and Kirsten woke up.

She gently opened the door or her room and tiptoed down the corridor to Seth's room. When she reached Seth's bed she couldn't help but smile. Seth looked so peaceful huddled up in a little ball with arms around his pillow sleeping like a baby. She softly lifted the covers and slid into the bed accidentally waking Seth.

"Summer?"

"Ya, I thought you would like some company"

"My parents will freak if they find you in here"

"They wont I will go back to my bed before they wake up"

"I missed you" Seth said sweetly while spooning Summer and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You saw me like half an hour ago"

"30 whole minutes is way too long"

"You are way too cheesy now go to sleep"

"I like cheese but I am going to sleep now. Night Summer"

"Night Cohen"

They both Slept peacefully enjoying each others company but both knew that tomorrow in school would not be easy and Summer had a big decision to make. Seth or Popularity.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N That's the second chapter I am not as happy with it as the first one but hopefully you liked it. So What will happen in school on Monday ? You will have to read the next chapter to find out it will probably be the last one so enjoy. Please r&r. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter but you all know it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to fox and my hero Josh!!

A/N This is the final chapter so enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Summer managed to remove herself from Seth's grasps and return to the guest room 20 minutes before she was called by Kirsten to get up for school. It was a lucky escape as she had nearly fallen back to sleep in Seth's bed when her alarm went off 25 minutes ago. She was so comfortable in Seth's bed with him spooning her that she never wanted to leave especially not to go to school. She still had not come up with a plan of how she could be with Seth at school and not have one of her friends notice and make her life hell for the rest of her years at Harbour. _Why couldn't Seth just be popular? _She thought to herself why she getting ready for school, but she knew that would never happen even if he was dating her. It was either him or her social life as she knew it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was quite uneventful. Seth was delighted that his parents had no idea that Summer had broken the new house rule. Summer was delighted that she didn't have to go through the embarrassment of getting caught again. Sandy was delighted that his son had finally made some friends and even got himself a girlfriend. He was proud of his Sethy!

Summer, Seth, Ryan and Sandy were all standing around the island in the kitchen munching on bagels.

"Anything exciting planned for today?" Sandy raised his eyebrows and awaited a reply.

"Well dad since today is Monday and we have school I would have to say no, unless you want to give us permission to spend our day at the beach?"

"No chance"

"Thought so. Summer are you ready to go?"

"Yup just let me grab my bag and we can go. Would you mind dropping me back to my house so I can get my car?"

"Sure but I can bring you home from school if you want"

"I have to go to South Coast Plaza after school to pick up a few things so I need my car"

"Ok, Ryan do you want to come with us?"

"No its ok Marissa is picking me up"

" See you at school then. Bye Dad"

Seth followed Summer out to the car. Just as she was about to open the passenger side Seth stopped he and pushed her up against the door and kissed her. A few seconds later when they ran out of breath Summer pulled away.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"I was just saying a proper good morning you left in such a hurry this morning and I didn't get the chance then"

Summer pulled him back into her and kissed him harder this time " A very good morning to you too" They continued making out for another few minutes before Seth stopped them.

"I would love to continue this all day but unfortunately we have school so we can pick this up later but now we gotta go before we are late"

"I will be looking forward to round two all day"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth dropped Summer of at her car and made his way to school. Summer waited a couple of minute before she followed him. She had decided that it would be best to avoid Seth at school at least until she was mentally prepared for what would come when everybody finds out about who she has spent the weekend with. It wouldn't be hard to avoid him today as they only had one class together and she had a test after lunch so she could spend her break in the library. He would never think of looking for her there.

She got to school just as the first bell rang and she made her way to her first class without bumping into anyone.

At 12 o'clock it came time for biology. Seth was already in his seat when Summer walked in. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she obliged, as it was the only seat left in the class. Her 'friend' Madison waved as she past her seat but Summer wasn't too bothered Madison wouldn't notice what was going on she was too dumb and anyway Summer could not have sat with her even if she wanted to. There were no seats!

"Hey Summer" Seth greeted her with a huge grin as she sat down but his face gradually dropped as he realised Summer didn't show the same enthusiasm to seeing him.

"Hey Cohen" Summer replied nonchalantly.

"Having a bad day are we?"

"Something like that. Did we have homework to do?"

"No I don't think so" Seth noted that Summer was acting strangely and a lot different than earlier this morning but deep down he knew the real reason. She was ashamed to be seen to be associating with him in public. He wasn't angry with her though after all he was used to being a 'loner' at school and he did see it coming. He knew she wasn't ready to face the wrath of Madison and her crew for dating a 'Geek'. He would just have to prove to her that he was worth it and stick by her privately while she dealt with her issues.

Summer was feeling really bad about the way she was treating Seth but at the moment she could see no other option. Her thoughts were interrupted when Seth slipped a note in front of her. She slowly opened it, unsure of what she was going to find.

Hey Sum 

_I figure you are avoiding me, but I just want you to know that it's ok. I get that you are not ready for people to know about us yet. I will be right by your side when you are ready let people see us together and until then we have my bedroom!_

_See you later for round 2 at my house!?_

_Seth xoxo_

Summer gushed when she read the note she was shell shocked at how understanding he was being and that he knew what was going on with her without her even saying anything about it. She mentally kicked herself for not getting to know him sooner.

Seth noticed the smile on Summer's face and took it as a good sign that he hadn't made a total idiot of himself. He was even happier when he received a reply from Summer.

Cohen- 

_Thanks for being so understanding it really means a lot. You are so adorable . Do you want to go to the pier or something for lunch? My treat! Meet me at my car after class I am parked in the front lot near your car._

Summer xxx 

Summer had her eyes on Seth as he was reading her note. When he was finished he caught her looking at him and he flashed her an adorable but discreet smile and he gently nodded his head to answer her question. Summer granted him a sweet smile and turned back to face the teacher maybe she could learn something now that she wasn't worrying about Seth, then again there was daydreaming about Seth to be done it was a lot more interesting than the respiratory system.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth was standing near Summer's car and she was late. _Where was she? _Seth was beginning to think she had forgotten or went to the library instead she had mentioned something about a test this morning. Just as Seth was about to give up on her she appeared. She did not say anything to him except 'get in' and she got in her car and waited for him to join her. Seth followed obediently.

"Hey"

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Hey I wasn't that late, for your information I was like 3 minutes late because I was getting you these" Summer pointed to a brown bag sitting on her lap.

"And these would be what?"

"Sandwiches I thought we could drive to that place near the beach on the cliff and have a picnic instead of wasting time going to the pier." Summer started the car and sped out of the school grounds.

"What's in them?"

"Turkey"

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Seth joked. He was happy to be alone again with Summer. He way preferred this Summer than to school Summer. He placed his hand over hers, which was on the clutch. She smiled and they spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you get dessert too?" Seth asked after finishing his lunch.

"No, but I have far better idea than dessert"

"What could be better than dessert?"

"This" Summer climbed over the centre console and on to Seth's lap, straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him hard. Seth grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him returning the kiss. "Your right this is a million times better than desert" Seth said when they finally broke for much needed air.

"I am always right" Summer leaned her forehead against Seth's leaving their mouths just millimetres apart. "Thank you" Summer whispered quietly.

"For what?"

"For being so great and understanding"

"No need to thank me its nothing"

"No it is this really means a lot to me. You are the best boyfriend ever"

Seth grinned showing his adorable dimples "are you calling me your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I guess I am" Summer returned his huge grin and finally closed the gap between their lips.

"Can I stay at your house again tonight my dad isn't back until tomorrow he got held up again"

"As long as you come visit my room again I see no problem"

"I am sure I can make that happen" Summer went back to devouring Seth's lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After getting caught up in each other's company Seth and Summer had barely made it back to school on time. Once they were on school ground again Summer went back to ignoring Seth but he didn't mind because she was going to be spending the night at his house and not at one of the jocks that had been fawning over her all day in front of him.

Seth was just finishing his homework when the doorbell rang. He dropped his pencil and went downstairs to answer the door.

He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Summer"

"Hey"

"Did you have fun at south coast plaza" Seth asked as he welcomed Summer into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Yes I did and I even got you a present come up to your room and I will give it to you"

"What did I do to deserve a present?" Seth followed Summer into his room and sat on the bed next to her as she was looking through the bags trying to find his gift.

"Its to thank you for today, for being so adorable and understanding"

"I am adorable everyday, does that mean I am going to get a present everyday?"

"Not a chance today was a one-off you can buy me presents from now on"

Seth gave Summer a joking yeah-right look. "So where's my present"

"Here" Summer handed Seth a box and watched as he opened the new vans shoes. "I noticed that your old trainers were looking a bit tatty and thought you could do with a new pair"

Seth was delighted with his new shoes "Thank you Summer these are really cool you are the best girlfriend ever" Seth leaned over and kissed Summer to show her that he really appreciated the gift and her. The shoes were soon forgotten and the rest of the evening was spent making out and getting to know each other more. Seth loved that Summer was beginning to really open up to him and the more he learned about her the more he liked her.

The more and more time Summer spent with Seth she became more comfortable with him, it felt like she could trust him with anything she told him and it wouldn't be all over school the next day. She even told him about when her mother had left. She was surprised how quickly Seth had become the person who she felt was the only person besides Marissa who knew the real her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much of the rest of the week was spent like Monday. Summer would ignore Seth until lunchtime then they would drive off campus and make out. Summer would go back to ignoring Seth after lunch and then they would meet up after school and hang out for the evening watching movies, talking and making out.

By the time the following Monday had come Seth had become totally fed up with the school bit. When he said he would wait as long as it took for Summer to tell the world about their romance he was thinking 3days not forever. It killed him not to be able to walk down the corridor with his hand linked with Summers letting the whole world know that she had chose him and wanted to be with him. He spent all of his lunchtime watching Summer acting fake with her so called 'friends'. He could not see why she would choose to hang with them over him. Was he not worth giving them up for? Even when he was alone with Summer he was fed up he did not know how much more he could take of the separation of public and private spheres.

Summer was beginning to notice that Seth had become more distant and he was not his usual cheery self. She had no idea what was going on with him she could not read him like he could read her. He said that he was happy with the situation in school so she did not have to be worried about that. Right?

On Tuesday as Seth was walking through the quad he saw Summer standing around talking to some jocks. He decided it was time to do something about his current unhappiness. He was going to go talk to Summer in public! He walked proudly up to Summer.

"Hey Summer Can we talk for a second"

"Hey Summer do you know this geek, is he bothering you?" One of the jocks asked Summer.

"No brad it's fine he's just my lab partner. Come on Seth we can talk about that lab report over here"

Summer watched Seth's face fall as she dragged him away from the crowd. Her heart broke as she saw the pained expression on his face.

Seth's heart sank _He's JUST my lab partner._

Summer tried to act oblivious to what she had just seen. Her 'friends' were still standing nearby and were in close hearing range. "What did you want to talk about?"

Seth kept his eyes towards the ground to hide his watering eyes. "Uh nothing. I can't do this anymore we are over" He turned to walk away. He was falling in love with Summer Roberts but he thought after that incident that she certainly did not feel the same way. He was not going to stick around and follow her rules until the novelty of him wears of and she kicks him to the curb. He deserved better than that humiliation.

The second Seth turned around something clicked in Summer's head. If she didn't do something to stop him walking away she was going to lose him forever. She did not think she could survive losing the only person who really got her. She panicked and did the only thing she could think of to keep her from losing the best thing that ever happened to her. She was going to cause a scene and be shunned from every Newport party from now on but it didn't matter as long as she had Seth. That's if he would take her back.

"SETH" Summer shouted after him but got no reply so she stood up on a nearby bench and shouted as loud as she could.

"SETH COME BACK" Seth turned around to see Summer frantically waving her hands trying to get his attention. It certainly worked and she managed to get everyone else in the vicinity's attention too. The entire student population was now focused on the drama unfolding in front of their eyes. Seth couldn't let Summer make a fool of herself anymore even if he was really angry with her so he walked back over to the bench. Hoping that everyone would return to whatever they were doing before Summers outburst.

Seth handed Summer a hand to get down but instead of using it to get down Summer used it to pull Seth up so he too was standing on the bench.

"Summer what are you…."

Summer interrupted Seth with another loud outburst. "HEY EVERYONE COULD I PLEASE HAVE YOU ATTENTION FOR A MINUTE"

"Summer please tell me what the hell you are doing" Summer ignored Seth's question and went back to addressing the crowd that had now gathered. Seth was thinking that Summer was having a momentary lapse of sanity. He had no idea what she was doing Summer hated causing big scenes.

Summer grabbed Seth's hand "I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO MEET SETH COHEN, MY BOYFRIEND" Seth's head nearly exploded at her declaration.

"Are you seriously dating this emo geek?" a voice shouted from the crowd.

"YES, I SUMMER ROBERTS AM DATING THIS EMO GEEK AND I WILL HAVE YOU ALL KNOW THAT HE IS THE GREATEST MOST ADORABLE GUY I HAVE EVER MET." Summer heard lots of people sniggering in the audience and was quick to stop it.

"I WILL ADMIT THAT A FEW WEEKS AGO I WOULD HAVE BEEN LAUGHING LIKE THE REST OF YOU BUT THEN I GOT TO KNOW SETH AND HE'S NOT A BAD GUY. I TRIED TO HIDE IT AND I TRIED TO DENY IT BUT…" Summer stopped shouting and turned to Seth looking him straight in the eyes "you Seth Cohen are undeniable"

Summer grabbed Seth's face and kissed him so passionately that they nearly fell off the bench. Seth wrapped his arms around Summer he was totally and utterly over the moon, ecstatic and a tiny bit embarrassed. Never in a million years would he have expected the world to find out about him and Summer like this.

The crowd quickly dispersed after they got bored of watching the couple make out. Seth and Summer broke for air. Both of them had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Wow" Seth as usual was first to speak.

"Yeah, I have no idea what just came over me but I m glad it did"

"Me too that was the biggest surprise I have ever gotten in my life"

"Yeah I surprised myself too."

Seth got off the bench and helped Summer down.

"Unfortunately we have class now" Seth said ruining the mood.

"Fuck class there is a free bed at my house and we are going to put it to good use."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally come on quickly before I make another scene." Seth obediently followed Summer quickly to her car he could not wait till he could get his hands and mouth all over her to thank her for the best day ever. Summer Roberts had just announced to the whole school her affection for him. He could not get over it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer broke a few speed limits on the way home to her house but she could not wait until she could really show Seth that she was totally serious about him and never wanted to be in a position where she would lose him again.

Seth was now on Summers bed with her lying on top of him and they were making out madly. Their tops had been discarded and Seth's hands were wandering all over Summer. He remembered that Summer said she wanted to take things slow so he decided he should stop before he lost all control over himself. He slowly pulled away.

"Don't stop" Summer moaned.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow"

"That was so last week" Summer joked but soon turned serious and she looked down into Seth's eyes. " I want to do this with you if you want to"

"Totally, I mean if you are sure you are ready"

"There is no one else I would rather lose my virginity to"

"You're a virgin? Never in a million years would I have thought that you of all people.." Seth was quick to shut up after receiving a death glare from Summer. Summer decided to ignore what Seth had just said and she went back to dropping kisses on his collarbone.

"Right that's not what matters her"

"Uh Seth do you happen to have…uh you know"

Seth got what she was trying to say after a few seconds "uh yeah I was beginning to view it as sort of a rabbits foot for good luck only but.." Seth was interrupted by Summers hand on his mouth.

"Shut up Cohen your about to get lucky" Summer sat up to remove her bra. Seth looked up in wonderment he had never seen someone so beautiful.

"Whatever you say Summer. Yes"

Summers eyes twinkled and she learned back down to connect her mouth with Seth's again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth woke up the next morning tangled around Summer. He was still tired after spending the night practising his new favourite pastime with Summer but he was too happy to sleep. Summer looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms but couldn't help but to drop light kisses on her forehead and succeed in waking her up.

"Hey sleepy head"

"Were you watching me sleep again Cohen"

"You caught me I couldn't help it you look so beautiful"

"Last night was…wow…totally better than I was expecting"

"Totally we have got to do that like everyday"

"You wish Cohen" Summer joked.

Seth turned the mood back to serious. "What made you do that yesterday?"

"You mean me declaring to the school that you are my boyfriend"

"Uh hu" Seth was now gently stroking her hair and she leaned into his comforting touch.

"Well I guess that when I saw you walking away I figured I would either have to acknowledge you then or lose you forever" Summer looked up into Seth's eyes letting him know that she had been really terrified of losing him.

"I am glad you did it but you know that you would not have really lost me right. I could never really leave you I was just having a bad day and I overreacted."

Summer playfully slapped his chest "You mean to tell me that I made a fool of myself for nothing"

"No not nothing you got me"

"But you just said.." Summer was interrupted by Seth's lips on hers.

"How bout we have a replay of last night?" Summer nodded and Seth rolled them over so he was lying on top of her and pulled the duvet over their heads. Life couldn't get much better, at least in Seth and Summers eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n So there it is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it there is no point in me continuing as you all know how the story continues all I wrote was an alternative beginning! I am sorry if it was too cheesy but halfway through the chapter I read the devastating rumours about Adam and Rachel, which I really hope aren't true. I needed to write fluff to make myself feel better and stop myself from crying! If they cant make it, who can?

I also couldn't help putting some version of some of things in that were actually said on the show like the undeniable bit and acknowledge me now or lose me forever they were to great to be missed out on even if Anna never came.

Thanks for reading now go and review so it will make me feel less depressed. 


End file.
